Aiko
Name: Aiko (Out of Game name: Aiko Miyazaki) Aiko and Aeino in Real Life Gender: '''Female '''Appearance: She has orange hair with blue eyes and its always braided. She Personality: She very cruel and nonchalant, she only wants to have fun and does what she pleases, when she pleases. The only two people she'll listen to are Aelia and Saito but she cares for her family and her guild members. Bio: She and her older twin sister Aelia were born into the Miyazaki family. They're parents split up taking one of there kids with them. Their dad took her and their mom took Aelia. Her dad was a laid back life enjoying person, he didn't care whether Aiko was polite or not. Just that she enjoyed life as a whole. Aiko lives life to the fullest. She went fishing with her dad every Saturday and learned Kendo from him. He always took her to the beach and they loved to spend time together. She grew up to be a laidback life loving nonchalant person. When she started her 8th grade year in Middle School, she sat down at her newly assigned desk and saw a girl that looked exactly like her. The only exceptions were they way she acted dressed and approached situations. Basically everything. When she got up to introduce herself, and sat down. The other girl stood up and said her name, she realized."She's...my sister." After that days after that they moved in together and learned alot from each other. Aeino getting her younger twin out of trouble all the time. Aiko having her sisters back. They were the perfect match. When SAO came out. They were both very excited and with the money they saved up over the year bought two NerveGear's and Two SAO games. In the game Aiko and Aelia were able to bond even more and whenever Aiko leveled so did Aelia. They were like one machine. When Saito asked them to join guild. They had him duel them. He won and they gladly accepted. Now Akio is the assassain of the Remnants of Light guild. Character Class: (Ranger, Mage, Tamer, Warrior, Craftsman, Thief, Spellsword, etc.): '''Assassin '''Weapons: (Limit of 5.) Wakizashi - Souless Wind Sword Skills(Includes Magic, Melee, and Support): ' 'Tsujikaze - (1-hit strike) - "Whirlwind" A straight, long ranged strike. *'Gengetsu' - (1-hit strike) - "Phantom Moon" A half-circle that moves irregularly. *'Tsumujiguruma' - (1-hit area strike) - An omnidirectional 360-degree whirling spin. *'Ukifune' - (1-hit strike) - "Floating Boat" Knocks opponent high into the air. *'Hiōgi' - (3-hit combo) - "Scarlet Fan" Upward, downward, then thrusting combo. *'Iai' - (1-hit strike) - One of the top techniques of Katana Skill[8]. *'Calming Wind '- ( 9-hit strike) - The user jumps and spins mid air then releases a bright blue windmill-type slash. *'Dancing Wind '- (10-hit combo) - User slashes at opponents torso in a dancing like manner, sword glows blue. *''' Leg Slash '- ( 1-hit strike) - USer quickly slashes at opponents leg stunning and immobilizing them for a short 5 seconds. *'Quick Jab''' - The user jabs hand into opponents shoulder, disarming them. Normal Skills *'Recon: '''A skill that can only be obtained when the player masters the Sneak skill. The user can scout out an area within 10 seonds, 5 seconds if mastered. *'Sneak (Mastered)' *'Shadow Sneak: 'User can sneak passed enemies for 15 seconds, then it wears off. They look like a shadow as they do it. *'Lightfooted: 'The user can sneak up on any opponent in combat. *'Blend: '''Allows the user to blend in naturally with the crowd. Has have a Sneak skill over 950. '''Starter equipment/items(These are the things that you possess at the beginning of the game.): '''Dagger, 4 potions and a poison Aiko.jpg|Aiko in SAO Category:Player